1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to bathtubs and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for increasing the capacity of a bathtub.
2. Discussion
The inner volume of a bathtub is defined by a plurality of vertical walls. One of these walls includes an overflow drain opening formed therein. The overflow drain prevents the bathtub from overflowing by providing an outlet for water at a level near the top of the inner tub area.
It is known in the art to utilize a metal plate or escutcheon to conceal the overflow drain without completely sealing it. These plates or escutcheons typically are designed to cover overflow drains virtually in their entirety, but include an opening in a lower portion. The opening enables water to exit the bathtub and enter the overflow drain.
As is generally known, when a person enters a partially filled bathtub, water is displaced and the water level rises. On occasion, this displacement causes the water to rise to a level higher than the overflow drain. When this occurs, water channels through the plate opening and exits the tub through the overflow drain. The water level is thereby maintained at a maximum level which is even with the lowest portion of the overflow drain. For many people, this water level undesirably leaves portions of the body uncovered.
Existing devices have been designed for the purpose of increasing the capacity of water that a bathtub can hold without losing any water through the overflow drain. However, these devices have certain disadvantages. In some cases, bulky fixtures must be attached to the bathtub with mechanical fasteners. These devices typically require tools to be engaged and disengaged and include large protrusions which protrude into the bathing area. In other cases, devices seal against the wall of the bath tub and completely surround the plate or escutcheon which conceals the overflow drain. These designs are excessively large and unnecessarily protrude into the bathing area.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for increasing the capacity of water that a bathtub can hold without losing any water through the overflow drain that does not require tools for engagement or disengagement and only minimally protrudes into the bathing area of the bathtub.